Te creo, No te creo
by Shakka DV
Summary: Un engaño, un corazon herido, confianza perdida...posible con tinuacionustedes deciden
1. No te creo

**Te Creo, No te creo…**

**No te creo**

**By**

**Shakka D' V**

Te veo desde aquí, me encuentro parada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, no me acerco a ti, tu quieres abrazarme y yo me alejo, como lo he hecho estos últimos días, me pides que te escuche, pero no lo hago, solo puedo escuchar nuestros gritos, ya ni entiendo lo que decimos, solo respondo defendiéndome, te cansas de suplicar y aumentan tus gritos, quiero llorar, no debo, mi orgullo sale otra vez, no puedo creer que estoy haciendo lo mismo de cuando teníamos 16, ahora que habíamos podido superar todos los obstáculos, que por fin pudimos estar juntos, parece que todo se va por la borda, me dice que me ama, logra abrazarme, pero lo alejo una vez mas, no le creo, no creo nada de lo que me dice, no después de lo que vi, de cómo lo vi; a mi cabeza vuelven esas imágenes, tu el hombre que decía amarme profundamente y con locura, el que arriesgo un sin numero de veces su vida para proteger la mía, el que dijo que nunca me engañaría, el que me pidió que fuera su esposa, mi prometido; eres un mentiroso, no pudiste aguantarte, ni siquiera buscaste otro lugar, lo hiciste, en mi oficina, con mi secretaria, fue doloroso sabes, el entrar con la caja de invitaciones para la boda y verte besándote con ella, nunca creí que fueras así, yo que logre creerte ciegamente, no lo haré mas, ya no caeré en tu juego.

Te acercas nuevamente a mi suplicando que te escuche, ya no soporto, comienzo a gritarte, mientras las lagrimas recorren mi cara, te repito insistente mente que te odio, la boda se cancela, te viento el anillo, ese anillo por el que dices que trabajaste mucho para adquirir, ya no me importa, no me importa nada, me dispongo a salir del cuarto, camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y volteo a ver tu cama, esa cama que tantos secretos nos ha guardado, creo que ya no lo ara mas, no mas, no me dejas partir, haces que me gire, me miras a los ojos, me dices una ves mas que me amas y que nunca amaras a alguien como yo, intento creerte, no puedo, ya no te creeré nunca mas, no dejare que me vuelvas a lastimar, me besas, forcejeo, al final no puedo y me rindo, te rodeo con mis brazos y correspondo tu beso, me abrazas y me acercas a tu cuello, despierto de mi ensoñación y me alejo de ti, no sabes que pasa, me pides que me quede, no lo haré, nunca mas, salgo por la puerta sin ver atrás, las lagrimas recorren mi cara una vez mas.

Te amo Ranma

Repito entre lagrimas, me recargo en la pared frente a tu cuarto, si, te amo y siempre te amare, pero, ya no te creo.

Fin?

Jojojjoojojojojojojojoj….aqui tienen mi nuevo fic, este salio de la nada, ni siquiera tenia pensado hacerlo, tengo otros dos one shots a medias, pero no se de donde me saque este, me paresco a moose me saco los fics de las mangas…ajajajajajajajajajaja, regañenme, se supone que en ves de estar escribiendo esto deberia estar estudiando para mi horrible examen de economia, el cual es mañana a las 7 am, es feo, MALDITO SEA EL QUE INVENTO LOS EXAMENES!!!!!!!!

Bueno me despido, no sin antes mandar saludos a:

Mi lindo niño kei-kugodgi(besos te quiero), Lord shakka mini me(amiga tienes que pensar en escribir un fic pronto), alondra(hello), wqfc, vida, ale-chan(recapacita tu decisión), galatea(amiga hace rato que no hablamos!!)

Ahora, como es un one shot, en este pedaso respondere los reviews de mi ultomo fic, "camara instantanea"

**Verito**** S.:** Si que vale por 20, es bastante largo, gracias por tus elogios, pero para ser sincera, no me considero admirable, yo solo escribo lo que siento y pienso, no lo ago con afan de reconocimiento(claro que no m e molesto el ser nominada en los anime awards), lo de tu comp., yo si los escribo en la pc, es la ventaja de compartirla solo con mi sis, ajajajajaajaja, y sobre eso que no escribes bien, pues, que te dire, si escribes de corazon como yo, solo para descargarte, expresarte y sentirte mejor, no escribes mal, tal vez algunos digan eso y te critiquen, pero mientras que tu, te sientas bien haciendolo, no importa, entonces escribes bien, haslo para sentirte bien, no para complacer a los demas, es lo unico que puedo decirte. Por ultimo ya te agregue a mi msn.

**Alondras:** Amigaaaaaaaaaa!!!!, ajajajajajajaja que te dire…pues sobre el fic por el que pregutas, se que me vas a matar, por que te conosco, pero estoy un poco estancada, aparte con todo lo que traigo ensima de la school, no creo hacerlo pronto, espero que una de estas noches me llegue la inspiración.

**Lord Shakka mini me:** chaparra de veras que haces reviews cortos, que bueno que te gusto, y preparate para mi venganza!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajaja ya estoy preparando mi camara instantanea y estoy preparando el video de tu cumple..buajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

**Kei****-kugodgi:** sip, si me gusta escribir one shots, y ya sabes que te quiero mucho, besos

**Vida:** FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!!! (creo que eso ya te lo habia dicho???)

Esto es todo

Adios

Atte

Shakka

Pd

Dejen reviews!!!!!


	2. Te creo

**Te Creo, No te Creo**

**Te Creo**

**By**

**Shakka D' V**

Tres meses sin ti, sin escuchar un "Te amo" salido de tu labios, has dejado de intentar que yo te preste atención, no te me hacercas, te veo todos , los dia, en la casa, en la oficina, ella, la causa de tu engaño, ya no esta aquí, tu si, te veo y te vez diferente, tus ojos estan apagados, te has descuidado, tu barba esta crecida, intento no fijarme, pero no puedo, me duele verte si, mis amigas me dicen que estas asi por mi, que sufres por mi, que lloras por mi, no les creo, no te creo, por que tendria que hacerlo, tu me engañaste, me lastimaste, por que deberias comportarte asi, por que.

Me encuentro en la casa, miro por la ventana de mi cuarto, espero a que llegues, por que lo hago?, no se, ya no soporto estar sin ti, quiero creerte, pero mi orgullo no me deja, no quiero que me lastimes mas, a comenzado a llover, no me habia dado cuenta que las nuves estaban tan negras, entras por la puerta del patio, no te has transformado, me sorprendo, en ese momento recuerdo que usas el jabon protector, vienes sucio, veo un golpe en tu cara, has peleado, me levanto y corro hacia ti, te veo entrar en la casa, me ves, estoy llorando una vez mas, puedo ver como sufres al verme asi, te acercas y limpias mis lagrimas, me pides que no llore mas, no puedo hablar, solo escucho como dices que has sido un verdadero idiota, me pides perdon una y otra vez, dices que todo es un mal entendido, me habre equivocado?, no se, me abrazas con todas tus fuerzas, no quieres dejarme ir, me pides que te perdone una vez mas, me alejo y me detienes, me abrazas por la espalda y me dices una vez mas lo mucho que me amas, puedo sentir como me rodea la calides de tu aura me rodea, besas mi cuello y me acaricias, dices que ya no puedes estar sin mi.

Mi orgullo esta cediendo, no puedo evitarlo, comienzo a creer en que me equivoque, estoy entre tus brazos, te abrazo, te beso, me besas, me dices que me amas…yo…

Te creo

Fin

Al fin lo termine, después de que primero perdi la hoja donde lo habia escrito y después por que la maquina se me trabo y no lo habia salvado, pero aquí lo tienen por petición popular, ya sin problemas, después del caos que arme cuando publique el otro

Bueno aquí estan los reviwes del anterior

Kobrakhansgirl: que bueno que te gusto

Verito S.: si ya te agregue, de hecho ya platicamos, y para aclarar no me di cuenta que lo publique en la seccion en ingles.

Max Krugman: no no me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde cuando lo publique y tenia sueño, y por lo del teclado, el mio tambien esta en ingles

Lord Shakka mini me: si ya te menciono, la secre es un personaje x, espero que ya escribas un fic, aquí esta la continuación, y sobre lo del video quiero que sepas que SI TE GRABE, NADIE SE DIO CUENTA, NI TU, NI LA PAME, NI LA VANE, LAS TRES SALEN CANTANDO!!!!!!!!! Buajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja soy mala, muy mala

Erol Haruka: aquí tienes la continuación

Geniusboy: no entendi muy bien lo que escribiste, pero creo que te gusto y sobre la publicación fue un error

Vida: aquí esta la continuacio y si, todavía me duele un poco la cabeza

Maria T. aquí esta la explicación del engaño, pero ya sabemos que akane es cabezona, sobre los examenes, odio los examenes tan temprano!!!! No estoy diciendo que los odio, pero no me gustan tan temprano, me agarran dormida.

Mourisan: Hello chica!!(aaaaaaaa, toy emocionada por que me dejaste un review!!!!!) Que biueno que te gusto la historia, aquí esta la continuación, espero saber pronto de ti, por cierto, ya continua tus fics!!!!!!!!

Bueno me despido

Atte

Shakka


End file.
